Ma main réclame toujours la tienne
by JunieJune
Summary: Flashback sur une histoire d'amour un peu particulière : Allyendra est une jeune fille pleine de vie. Que se passe t il quand elle croise la route du solitaire Sirius Black qui s'ennuie seul ? En cas d'ennui Venez ici ...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour/Bonsoir, June N. Black à votre service :D**

Comme on s'en doute, cette histoire est basée sur le Monde d'Harry Potter de notre chère, chère J K Rowling. J'avoue ne pas avoir respectée totalement les codes de l'histoire elle même. En même temps difficile de faire une histoire d'amour Sirius/Oc avec le monde " normal ". So, ceci est donc un SB/OC. J'ai rated M pour seulement quelques passages. Allyendra Dimero est âgée d'un an de plus qu'Harry, Ron, Hermione. Mais elle est très liée avec eux, notemment Hermione. A part les deux premiers et derniers chapitres, je pense, toute l'histoire sera en flashback. L'histoire commence aux alentours de fin Octobre/début Novembre. N'hesitez pas à reviewez. Qu'importe si c'est en négatif ou positif ( positif c'mieux on s'en doute eheheh ). Bref, bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**A**lly se réveilla en sursaut. Un cauchemar, encore. Les premiers rayons de soleil caressait avec douceur son visage. Elle se tourna pour ne plus les sentir. Avant, elle aimait se réveiller comme ça. Avant, quand il était là pour en profiter avec elle.

Elle sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Les autres filles de la chambre dormaient toujours. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au miroir, et se détourna très vite. Elle n'aimait plus le reflet qu'il lui renvoyait. Son corps de joueuse de Quidditch, svelte et musclée était caché derrière quelques kilos de graisse mal répartis. Elle avait fait couper et teindre ses long cheveux noirs. Aujourd'hui il étaient châtains et court, toujours attaché en un demi chignon qui pendaient lamentablement sur sa nuque. Elle n'y apportait plus aucunes attention. Tout ce qu'il aimait elle l'avaient consciemment ou pas changé. Si cela avait été possible elle aurait changer ses yeux de couleur. C'est aisément qu'elle aurait troqué ses yeux noisettes aux reflets miel contre toutes autres couleurs.

Nue, sous le jet d'eau elle augmenta la puissance et la température jusqu'à que la chaleur deviennent presque insupportable. Grâce à cette légère douleur elle se sentait vivante. Il lui fallait ça pour se le rappelait. Depuis quelques semaines elle n'arrivait plus à se sentir vivante. Soudain elle eut un flash. Des souvenirs s'accumulaient dans sa tête. Elle revoyait ses lèvres. Souriantes. Lui parlant d'amour et de divers choses. Ses lèvres dont elle buvaient les paroles. Elle pouvaient presque les sentir, sur son cou, dans le creux de son dos. Sur les siennes. Sa gorge se noua, les larmes montèrent peu à peu. Elle refusait de pleurer, pas encore.

Sans réfléchir elle frappa le mur. Douleur. Elle frappa une nouvelle fois encore plus fort. Douleur. Encore et encore. Sa main prit une teinte rouge inquiétante. Elle sourit, recommença. Douleur, sourire. Au bout d'un moment, sa main droite était anesthésiée alors elle frappa encore plus fort. La peau se déchira, et son sang commença à couler. Satisfaction. Elle continua à se défoulé jusqu'à que les images partent. Jusqu'à qu'elle ne sentent plus les mains tant aimés parcourir son corps. Caresser chaque parcelle de son corps. Le bruit de l'eau s'écrasant sur le sol devenait assourdissant, ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Le sang coulait de plus en plus.

« Ally ?! Ally ?!?! ALLY ?!?! »

Ally sursauta. C'était Kimmie l'une de ses colocataires. Elle la regardait avec de grands yeux. Sans gêne la jeune Gryffondor avait ouvert le rideau de douche. Elle regarda alternativement le visage de Allyendra, sa main et le mur. Les carreaux commençaient à se fissurer là ou elle avait frappée.

- MAIS QU'Est-ce QUE AS FOUTUE ALLY ?

- Rien… J'ai frappée.

- Allyendra tu …

- Arrête de dire mon nom en entier.

- Ok. Ally, tu est bizarre ces derniers mois. Je, on ne te reconnais plus. Tu n'as plus goût à rien. Tu fais n'importe quoi. Tu … Même physiquement tu as changée. Tu ne t'intéresses plus aux matchs. Tu ne parles plus à personne. D'accord toi et moi on est pas les meilleures copines, mais Hermione Granger m'a dit qu'a elle non plus tu ne parlais plus. Même Ron Weasley l'a remarqué. C'est te dire à quel point tu déconnes, à quel point tu as changée. Expliques moi, expliques à quelqu'un pourquoi tu souffres autant.

- J'ai pas envie Kim. Laisses moi maintenant.

- …

- S'il te plait.

- Ok. Mais quand tu sors viens, je nettoierai ta main.

Tu t'es bien amoché, rajouta elle en regardant la main de son amie.

Elle finit par sortir de la salle de bains, au grand soulagement d'Ally. Allyendra finit de se laver et sortit de la douche. Elle récupéra la bague qu'elle avait mise sur le lavabo. Sa bague, à lui. Elle la fit passer dans sa fine chaîne en argent et l'enfila autour de son cou.

Quand elle la mettait, c'était comme si sa peau brulait là ou le bijou la touchait. Allyendra le savait, on ne pouvait vivre qu'un amour comme celui là dans toute une vie… Et elle avait l'impression de ne pas assez en avoir profité. Tout était allé si vite, y compris la fin. Dans cette histoire il n'y avait pas eu de préavis. Pas de « ça sent la fin » pas eut assez de temps pour les doutes qui marquent la fin d'une époque. Non, il y avait eu Eux et finalement Elle.

Pendant que Kimmie soignait sa main, Ally laissa son esprit ailleurs. Elle boucha mentalement ses oreilles pour ne pas entendre les milles et unes inquiétudes, conseils et mises en gardes de la jeune fille. Depuis qu'elle s'était enfermée dans son triste mutisme elle s'était mise à observer les gens qui l'entourait. Kimmie la belle panthère noire, ne vivait que par procuration. Elle avait tellement peur des autres, tellement peu confiance en elle qu'elle préférée vivre à travers ses amies. Allyendra l'entendait souvent parler de la vie des autres, jamais de la sienne. Elle était belle, sa peau d'ébène et ses rondeurs faisait tourné la tête de plusieurs étudiants de Poudlard. Et son esprit vif et intelligent forçait l'admiration des autres, et des professeurs. Kimmie est un bon parti. Mais elle ne s'en rendait pas compte et se jetait corps et âme dans la vie des autres. Ally était aussi comme ça avant, elle ne voyait pas ses qualités, mais décelait aisément celle des autres. Aujourd'hui elle croiserait la nouvelle mère Theresa, elle pourrait dire qu'elle lui semble égoïste. Il lui avait créer un nouveau regard sur le monde et elle-même. Il lui avait montrait qu'elle n'était pas qu'une gentille fille. Qu'elle était aussi une jeune femme sensuelle et désirable. Qu'elle était drôle, qu'elle était intelligente et pleine d'esprit. Elle s'était redécouverte grâce à lui. Maintenant, elle avait perdue cette Ally.

- Allyendra tu m'écoutes ?

- Oui Kimmie oui. Je réviserai pour le contrôle de Potions, c'est promis.

- On a quand même nos Aspic à la fin l'année. Tu te souviens ? Et avec de mauvais résultats qu'Est-ce que tu feras ? Tu deviendras la seconde de Rusard ? Je ne crois pas que ça te plaise.

- Kimmie ?

- Oui

- Ta gueule, en voyant l'air choquée et offusquée Ally se dit qu'elle était allé trop loin? Je suis désolé Kim, mais tes réprimandes … Fin je veux dire … c'est pas le moment quoi.

- Je comprends, répondit elle d'une voix douce. C'est pour toi que je fais ça. Je m'inquiète vraiment. Allyendra Dimero est elle vraiment partie pour de bon ?

- J'en sais rien.

Une fois le pansement terminé Kimmie libéra Allyendra. celle-ci se rendit, pieds traînant jusqu'à sa salle de classe. Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Encore une chose qui était lié a Lui. En chemin elle croisa Hermione. Ally essaya de l'évitait mais la préfète avait un radar à Allyendra.

- Ally.

- Hermione.

- ça va ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Oui. Qu'Est-ce que tu as à la main ?

- J'ai tapé dans un mur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour me sentir vivante. C'est bizarre pas vrai ?

- Un peu. Pourquoi tu veux te sentir vivante ?

- …

- Moi je crois le savoir.

- Ah, Ally sentit son cœur s'emballer. Est-ce qu'elle savait vraiment ?

- Oui. Enfin ça reste une hypothèse hein ? Voilà, il me semble savoir que cela fait longtemps que ta famille et celle des Weasley êtes amis

- Depuis toujours je crois.

- Voilà. Ne lui ne veut pas mais Kimmie m'a dit un jour, qu'en cinquième année tu craquais assez sur Bill. Je comprends hein ?! Il est pas trop mal. Mais bon bref, le fait est que ça n'a pas du te réjouir d'entendre parler du nouveau couple : Bill et Fleur Delacour. Surtout si comme je le pense, tu es très amoureuse de Bill. Mais tu sais ... C'est pas la peine de te mettre dans ces états là, tu es une fille jolie et vraiment adorable. Tu pourras trouver d'autres mecs. Si c'est vraiment ça, tu sais, tu peux m'en parler sans gêne ...

- Oui, tu es bien placée pour comprendre.

- Co… Comment ça ?

- Tu sais trèèèès bien. Je crois que tu n'es pas insensible aux charmes d'un des frères Weasley.

- Je ne vois de quoi tu parles, répondit Hermione en rougissant.

- Ok, ok. Non je ne suis pas amoureuse de Bill. Mais crois le si ça te rassure. Je te jure ça me dérange pas ( :D sourire faux cul ) On dira que c'est notre secret. Et pis t'as qu'a dire ça aux autres pour qu'ils me foutent la paix.

Ally s'éloigna, fière de sa réponse. Comme ça les gens croiront ce qu'ils voudront. Hermione lui lança dans son dos : Oui mais moi je sais que c'est vrai. Elle s'en foutait. Elle voulait juste partir. Qu'on arrete de lui demander : Pourquoi.

La réponse était pourtant si simple. Il n'était plus là. Plus du tout. Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes. Elle avait un peu de temps avant le début du cours. Elle s'assit sur la cuvette de Mimi Geignarde. Elle sortit son pendentif spécial de son chemisier. Il le posa dans sa main blessée. Le bijou sembla lui brûler la peau au travers de la bande. Elle aimait ça. Une petite larme coula de sa joue et elle murmura son nom.

_Sirius, Sirius. Pourquoi tu me laisses si seule maintenant ? Sirius, pourquoi ? Ma réclame toujours la tienne._


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour/Bonsoir June N. Black ( _toujours_) à votre service.**

Donc voilà un nouvel épisode de Ma Main Réclame toujours là Tienne. J'aurais pu integrer ce chapitre dans le précédent, mais j'aimais bien la façon dont se termine ces deux chapitres çi. Je ne promet pas des fins de chapitresen "freestyle" à chaque fois mah bon :). Il faut comprendre à la fin qu'elle raconte son histoireà Hermione. Mais pas que la fic est racontée entièrement par Allyendra. D'ailleurs au milieu desflashbacks, j'introduirai parfois ce qu'elle pense en se rememorant ce souvenir. Donc je ne vaispas en dire plus. Hope you'll enjoy this new chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Actually guilty **

**L**e professeur babillait milles et une choses dontAlly n''avait que faire. Aucune de ses pensées ne se trouvaient dans le présent. Elles étaient toutes dans le passé. Loin, très loin avec . Elle ressassait sans cesse chacune desminutes qu'elle avait eut avec lui. Repassait un à un les mots qu'il avait dit. C'était douloureux, son cœur se perçait mais … Il y avait aussi un côté agréable. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. L'air débile bien sûr. Nous avions, avons et auront toujours l'air bête quand on pensera à l'amour. Tristeperceptive. Kimmie prenait comme chaque fois son cours de manière très assidue. Pour donner l'illusion que, elle recopiait quelquesphrases quelconque de manière aléatoire. Dans la marge elle écrivait un peu au hasard des pensées, desparoles de chansons, n'importe quoi qu'il la faisait penser à lui.

- Ally écoute un peu ce que le prof dit bon sang, chuchotaKimmie l'air agacée.

- Mais je prends mon coursKimmie. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Ouais bien sûr.

Allyendra leva les épaules et se replongea dans sespensées. Elle se demanda si elle devait ou pas en parler à quelqu'un. Bien sûr elle aimerait partager son histoire et sa peine avec quelqu'un mais … ça devait restersecret. Oui, à l'époque. QuandSirius était vivant. Aujourd'hui il est mort. Partit. Alors il ne risquait plus rien, il ne risquait plus de se faire pointer du doigt. De se faire critiquer ou d'avoir des ennuis. Elle pouvait peut être en parler, au moins à une personnes. Hermione etKimmie étaient lespremières candidates au poste. Enfin, les seules envisageables, étant donnée que dans sa pléiades de connaissance elles étaient les seules avec qui elle avait unréel lien d'amitié. Elle regardaKimmie qui avait l'air si sérieuse, ses sourcils près à se rejoindre, son esprit aspiré on-ne-sait-quoi. A la fin du cours, elle suivit les autres comme un petit mouton. Riant aux blagues deLee Jordan. Malgré le départ prématuré de sesacolytes, il restait dans le top des gens les plus drôles qu'elle connaissait. Ils marchaienten petites bandes dans les couloirs. Ally se sentait aimée mais elle avait toujours ce gouffre. Ryan passa son bras autour de ses épaules« Ally tu as l'air tellement maussade. Souries un peu. Je veux retrouver mon Allyendra habituelle »

- Mais je suis toujourslà Ryan. Juste un peu inquièteà cause des cours.

- A cause des cours , s'exclamaLee, depuis quand Allyendra Dimero s'intéresse t elle aux cours au point de ressembler à Rogue.

- ROGUE ?!?! Tu me compares à Rogue ? Merci Lee.

- Tu sais bien que je me moque...

Il déposa un gros baiser sonore sur sa joue. Cettemarque d'affection inhabituelle de la part deLee la fit sourire. Un vrai sourire. Cela faisait longtemps. Aussitôt le bien être se transforma en culpabilité. Unepetite voix dans sa tête l'apostropha sèchement « Comment peux tu faire ça ? Être heureuse, comme si de rien n'était. Rire, sans lui ? ». A ces mots elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de ses deux amis et les dépassa à grandesenjambés. Lee etRyan échangèrent un regard interloqué, puis se tournèrent versKimmie qui haussa les épaules l'air las.

Ally fonça jusqu'à la bibliothèque, il fallait s'isoler le plus vitepossible. S'isoler avant exploser. Dans son cerveau se livrait une véritable bataille. D'un côté la voix sèche qui ne comprenait pas, de l'autre une voix plus douce qui comprenait. Sirius était mort, mort depuis des mois. Pourquoi n'avait elle pas le droit de sourire à nouveau. Elle ne s'intéressait pas du tout à d'autres garçons, ne pensaitmême pas à s'y intéresser. Elle essayait juste d'être un peu plus heureuse, malgré ça. Alors pourquoi Est-ce qu'elle culpabilisait ? Parce que, répondait la voix sèche pleine de douleur, Sirius était tout. Tout ta pauvre vie à prit un sens ce jour là, grâce à lui. Tu lui as dit que l'aime. Tu te souviens ?

Ally allait s'arracher la tête. Au début elle n'arrivait plus du tout à sourire ou même faire semblant. La douleur était si forte qu'elle ne pensait pas à ce qui pouvait bien arriver demain, dans un mois ou plus. Aujourd'hui, même si elle avait toujours cette douleur, elle sentait qu'elle devait avancer.

Une heure plus tard, elle fut rejointe par uneHermione inquiète etprévenue par Kimmie. Elles s'étaient croisés dans les couloirs, Kimmie avait expliquait à la jeune préfètequ'Ally avait soudainement disparue et qu'en plus elle avait séchée le cours de Métamorphoses.

- Tu as séché les cours Ally.

- Non.

- C'était pas une question mais une affirmation. J'aicroisé Kimmie qui m'a prévenue. Heureusement. Tu déconnes vraimentAlly.

- Je saisHermione, je sais. Toi, Kimmie et le monde entier me le répètent sans arrêt. Mes parents, en voyant mes notes du début de trimestres me l'ont dit ( elle prit une voix grave et singea son père agitant le doigt pour la réprimander ) Tu sais Allyendra, ta dernière année à Poudlard s'annonce très mal. Toutes tes notes sont ou plus que médiocre oupassable. Si tu ne te remet pas en selle desuite blablabla. Alors c'est bon : je sais. Et je remonterai la pente. Essayez juste de comprendre qu'en ce moment mon moral n'est pas au top du top niveau du top cinquante. Et que donc, mes priorités ne vont pas OBLIGATOIREMENT vers l'étude des différentes formes de racines de mandragores !

- Oui, oui. Ça croit moi on l'a tous compris. Mais j'aimerai comprendre pourquoi tu es si … dépressive. Avant tu étais l'incarnation de la joie de vivre. La fille qui a fait rire Mimi Geignarde !! Et une très bonne élève…

- Oui bah tout le monde change. T'étais l'élève modèle discrète et timide et tu t'es pointé au bal des Trois Sorciers avec un Dieu du Quidditch doublé d'un apollon alors bon …

- On ne parle pas de moi, mais de toiAlly. Tu es méconnaissable. Tant physiquement que moralement je sous-entend. Je sais que tu as un tas d'amis très cool et très chouette. Mais … Toi et moi on a une amitié assez forte, enfin je crois.

- Mouèf

- Tu as quand même passé le trois quart de ta soirée d'Halloween avec une première année, alors que tu es plus vieille et assez populaire, qui pleurait comme une madeleine sur tout et rien.

- Mais oui mais tu m'as fait de la peine à te moucher dans ta touffe de cheveux…

- Je sais, Hermione se mit à rire, mais tu l'a fait. Et après ça t'as continué à te soucier de moi. En Seconde année tu as passé toutes tes heures de déjeuner à l'infirmerie à te ronger les ongles jusqu'au sang parce que j'avais été pétrifiée. Et quand j'étais en troisième année et j'ai du utiliser le Remonteur de temps, tu étais toujours là a t'inquiéter pour ma santé, si j'étais pas trop fatiguée, si je m'en sortais au niveau des cours etc. L'an dernier tu m'as aidé à m'habiller pour sortir avecVictor. Tu as toujours fait beaucoup pour moi Allyendra. Tu penses pas que c'est un peunormal que toi aussi tu tereposes sur moi.

- J'ai encore descicatrices aux bouts des doigts si tu veux savoir !

Hermione éclata de rire. Ally rit avec elle. A nouveau le pincement aucœur. Elle se sentait tellement mal, de riresans Sirius. Son rire sonna soudainement très faux à ses oreilles. Hermione s'en rendit compte mais ne le releva pas. Elles redevinrent sérieuses. Hermione fixa son amie dans les yeux. Autant qu'elle le pouvaitcar Ally ne cessait de fuir ce regard. En voyantla sincérité d'Hermione, elle se dit qu'elle pouvait peut être un peu parler de Lui, de leur histoire. Sans doute cela enlèvera-t-il un peu du poids qui lui pèse. Elle la regarda à son tour droit dans les yeux. Comme pour y sonder quelquechose, un signe. Hermionefut surprise de ce sérieux soudain.

- Quoi Ally ? Quoi ?

- J'ai peur de t'en parler ?

- De ton « souci » ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Mais c'est assez délicat. Et parler comme ça dans une bibliothèque me donne l'impression d'être dans un film américain nul.

- Ally, rit doucementHermione, sois serieuse un peu.

- …

- C'est Bill c'est ça ?

- Haaaaaan mais arrête avec cette histoire de Bill. Par Merlin c'était un béguin degamine de quatorzeans. C'est ridicule.

- Alors c'est quoi ?

- C'est Sirius.

Hermione la regarda sans comprendre, il y eut unlong silence.

- S, Sirius ? Tu veux dire Sirius Black ? Le Sirius Black d'Harry ?

- Oui, oui. Sirius quoi.

- Tu étais amoureuse deSirius ?

- Je le suis toujours.

- Mais …

- Il est mort ? Je sais bienHermione. Mais je l'aime toujours. C'est comme continuer à aimer le salaud qui vous a briser le cœur en sautant dessus à joint. C'est pour ça que je suis si … bizarre. J'arrive pas à faire mon deuil de cette histoire.

- Oh Ally, si j'avais su que tu étais amoureuse de lui, ditHermione en passant un bas sur son épaule.

- Arrête, ne me plains pas , réponditAlly reniflant en se dégageant.

- Mais Ally …

- Tu sais, j'ai vécu quelquechose de vraiment … spécial avecSirius. En parler me donne l'impression de le gâcher.

- Comment ça tu as vécu quelquechose de spécial ? Tu veux dire que …

- Que Sirius et Moi on était « ensemble ».

- Vous …

- On faisait l'amour, on s'écrivait des lettres, on passait de bonmoment ensemble : OUI ! On était un couple quoi. Atypique mais un couple.

- Mais quand ? Comment ? Enfin je veux dire .. QUOI ?

- Bah en fait …


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir, tout d'abord merci pour toutes le reviews positives que vous me laissez, ça me fait vraiment plasir. Ensuite, je suis désolée pour le petit problème du chapitre précédent. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui s'est passé, mais je vais mieux relire mes chapitres maintenant. Promis. Donc maintenant place au nouveau chapitre. C'est donc le début des flash backs. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

June N. Black.

* * *

Allyendra fut surprise ce mardi là lorsqu'elle reçut une lettre de ses parents. Elle n'en recevait que les premiers jeudi du mois. Elle ouvrit la lettre avec une curiosité mal dissimulée.

_Allyendra chérie, _

_J'espère que tes cours et ta petite vie se passent toujours aussi bien. Ton père et moi avons reçu tes derniers résultats, et nous en sommes tout à fait satisfaits. Fais peut être un peu plus d'effort en potions pour obtenir un Optimal lors de tes examens. Sinon nous sommes très heureux et fiers. __Alectria t'embrasse, elle nous a écrit la semaine dernière. Son nouveau travail en Espagne lui plait beaucoup. Elle travaille à l'ambassade anglaise d'Italie, à Rome. Bien sûr elle n'a pas un grand poste, mais selon elle, c'est très intéressant. Ta grande sœur est aussi très contente de tes résultats. Tout comme la plus petite. Allavernia a vraiment hâte de te rejoindre à Poudlard l'année prochaine, tu la connais elle est impatiente. Elle s'imagine un tas de choses, et nous parles beaucoup de ça lorsqu'on se retrouve le week-end. __Bref, tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'écris. Voilà, ton père et moi avons une mission plus tôt que prévu. Nous ne serons donc pas libre pour les vacances. Allavernia va passer ses vacances chez Alectria. Elle vit dans un studio, donc elle ne pourra pas t'accueillir aussi mais te propose les vacances d'hiver. Ecris lui, elle en sera heureuse. Bref, ceci étant dit, tu peux si tu le souhaite rester à l'école avec tes amis. Mais tu connais le problème ma chérie, ta sécurité. C'est pour cela que j'ai écrit à Albus Dumbledore. Il t'auras surement trouvé un lieu sûr. Va lui en parler après la lecture de ma lettre. Et n'oublie pas de la jeter, comme d'habitude.S__ur ce, je vais te laisser à tes activités habituelles. Ton père et moi t'embrassons très fort. _

_Nous t'aimons Allyendra. _

_Ps : Embrasse Hermione Granger pour nous, ainsi que la famille Weasley, Kimmie et Harry Potter. _

_M.& S. Dimero_

Ally posa froissa la lettre dans ses mains. Puis releva la tête et s'adressa à ses amis.

- Hermione, mes parents t'embrassent fort. Vous aussi, ajouta elle à l'attention des Weasley. Et toi aussi Harry. Bref. Il faut que j'aille voir le directeur. On se voit tout à l'heure tout le monde.

En sortant de la Grande Salle elle jeta la lettre qu'elle prit soin de souiller avec les restes de son petit déjeuner dans une poubelle du couloirs et se dirigea droit vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Ah ! Mademoiselle Dimero, je suppose que vous venez de recevoir des nouvelles de vos parents. Est-ce juste ?

- En effet monsieur, elle marqua un silence. La, la mission de mes parents et si dangereuse ? Au point qu'il soit nécessaire de m'envoyer loin de l'école ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Mais je comprend qu'ils préfèrent vous éloigner. D'après ce que j'ai compris ils cherchent à s'infiltrer dans l'armée de Vous-Savez-Qui.

- De … !?!? Mais mes sœurs ??

- Elles sont sous hautes surveillance.

- Et je ne peux pas les rejoindre ? Je serais vraiment rassurée de …

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais ne parlons pas de tout cela ici, les murs ont des oreilles. Même dans mon propre bureau.

Dumbledore lui sourit avec bienveillance et d'un mouvement de tête indiqua les tableaux qui ornaient les murs.

- Oui, je vois. Donc … Vous m'envoyez où ?

- Le lieu reste secret pour le moment. Toujours ces maudites oreilles. Mais vous serez prise en charge par un homme en qui toute la confiance.

- Bien… Heu, je vais donc retourner en cours.

- Très bien, très bien.

Allyendra quitta le bureau avec une étrange d'angoisse dans le ventre. Ses parents étaient en quelque sorte agents secrets pour le ministère de la magie anglaise. De très bons agents secrets. Elle entra en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal comme si de rien n'était. Elle prit sa place habituelle aux côté de Kimmie. La vie était aussi normale que possible pour Allyendra.

Quelques semaines plus tard, le jour fatidique était arrivé. Les élèves qui rentraient chez eux bouclaient leurs valises et les autres préparaient leurs emploi du temps.

- Vous allez faire quoi cette année avec tes parents, demanda Kimmie à son amie.

- Hum, je ne sais pas. Rien de spécial en tout cas.

- Pas de pays étrangers ou exotiques alors ?

- Non.

- Donc pas de cartes postales ?

- Nop.

- Dommage, ça me permettait de voyager de mon lit. Quelle chance tu as de voyager.

- Je ne voyage pas si souvent Kim.

- L'an dernier tu es allé dans le sud de la France, l'année d'avant le Mexique et enfin en deuxième année la Sicile.

- Oui, enfin la Sicile c'était pour l'enterrement de ma grande tante.

- J'avais oublié désolé.

- C'est pas grave je ne la connaissait pas. Et je me suis plus amusé en roulant en Vespa avec ma sœur qu'autre chose.

- Comment vas ta sœur au fait …

La conversation se poursuivit jusqu'à qu'Allyendra s'en aille.

- Avec un peu de chance tu te dégoteras un petit copain !

- Oui, ria Ally, toi aussi.

- En restant à Poudlard ? Peu de chance.

Une fois le train, entourée de deux ou trois camarades de classe Ally se mit à s'interroger sur sa destination. Elle cessa de se poser milles questions, en concluant que de toute façon, elle le saurait bientôt. Sur ce, elle se laissa doucement bercer par les mouvements du train et se réveilla juste à temps pour descendre. Elle souhaita de bonnes vacances à ses camarades et se dirigea vers la sortie. Dumbledore était là, à l'attendre. Elle le salua et il la fit monter dans une voiture de moldue tout à fait normale. Allyendra n'osait pas demander au directeur la destination de ce voyage, et patienta le plus patiemment possible.

Elle fut étonnée lorsqu'elle arriva, la maison était invisible… Et décoré d'une manière inattendue. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent Ally et Dumbledore se firent insulté par un elfe à l'air antipathique.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il est juste grognon, la rassura le vieil homme.

- Je vois.

- Sirius ?

Ally sentit son cœur faire un bond lorsque le susnommé se présenta. Il sortit de la cuisine, et s'appuya nonchalamment sur la porte. Sirius était assez grand, brun et son teint blanc. Pourtant il avait un charme assez désarment. Ses joues creusées lui donnaient un air sombre, mais ses yeux possédaient une lueur rassurante et hypnotisant. De plus, il possédait une musculature fine et développée.. terriblement attirant. Ally croisa son regard seulement quelques secondes. Sirius l'intimidait trop.

- Sirius, je te présente Allyendra Dimero. Allyendra, voici Sirius Black.

- Le Sirius Black accusé de meurtre ? Le fugitif…

- C'est bien moi

Ally sentit un frisson lui remonter le long de la colonne, sa voix était grave et sensuelle.

- Sirius est plutôt de notre côté vois-tu. Il est innocent. Et j'ai une totale confiance en lui.

- Je vois.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne risques rien ici.

- Je vois.

- Tu ne sais dire que ça, se moqua Sirius.

- Je ne crois pas…

- Dimero ? Comme le couple Dimero.

- Heu….

- Sirius connait tes parents. Ils ont combattus ensemble.

- Mais je ne les ai jamais vraiment connus.

Ally hocha la tête. Peu après Dumbledore quitta la demeure. La laissant seule avec son geôlier. Sirius essayait maladroitement de la mettre à l'aise. Il fallut deux jours avant que leur relation soit « normale ». Deux jours pour qu'Allyendra cesse de ne lui répondre que par des sourires ou hochements de tête. Finalement ils avaient trouvé un terrain d'entente. Ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup, ils mangeant ensemble c'est tout. Allyendra passait son temps dans la chambre à écrire à ses sœurs ou ses amis. Elle faisait ses devoirs et rêvasser.

- Je suis désolé, déclara un jour Sirius durant le déjeuner.

- Désolé de quoi ?

- Tu dois t'ennuyer ici.

- Non, non. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ça fait du bien d'être seule.

- Arrete de me vouvoyer Allyendra.

- Appelez, appelle moi Ally alors.

Ils se sourirent amicalement. L'atmosphère se réchauffait peu à peu.

- Désolé aussi pour les repas. Ce n'est pas très bon. J'étais un bon cuistot avant…

- La prison.

- Oui.

- C'est pas si mal vous, tu sais.

- Ah bon ? Tu ne te lasses pas des pâtes sous toutes leurs formes possibles ?

- En fait, si.

- Vraiment désolé, rit Sirius se servant un peu d'eau.

- Je peux faire la cuisine si vous, tu veux.

- Tu sais ?

- Bien sûr ! Mon père nous a apprit à mes sœurs et moi. Il adore ça, surtout la cuisine grecque et italienne.

- Grecque et Italienne ! Je suis étonné.

- Moussaka pour ce soir ça vous, te dit ?

- Bien sûr.

Après cet épisode, la relation était plus détendu. Allyendra cuisinait et Sirius réapprenait la cuisine.

Ce jour-là Ally préparait un plat de pâtes à la bolognaise. Sirius n'arrêtait pas de piquer dans le plat.

- Sirius arrête de manger la sauce ! C'est débile, il n'en restera plus à mettre dans nos assiettes.

- Oui mais ché bon !

- Et chaud !

- Tu ne goutes pas ?

- Non je verrai plus tard.

- Il faut que tu goûtes ton plat avant ! Comment savoir si tu n'as pas raté, mit trop de sel ou de oignons ou thym.

- Parce que …

Ally n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Sirius armé de la cuillère en bois lui planta la lui planta dans la bouche. Un peu de sauce coula sur son menton. Délicatement, il l'essuya avec son pouce. Ally sentit sa peau lui brûler. Pas à cause de la sauce mais à cause de son doigt. A chaque fois que Sirius la touchait elle avait cette drôle de sensation.

- Verdict.

- Je ne me trompe jamais Sirius, c'est délicieux.

- C'est bien vrai.

Sur ce, il reprit une cuillère de sauce. Ce qui lui valut une gentille réprimande de la Chef.

Durant les repas Sirius ne cesser de s'extasier sur les talents de son hôte. Elle faisait merveilleusement bien la cuisine et lui était d'une compagnie plus qu'agréable. En effet, le sourire d'Ally semblait irradier la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle le faisait toujours rire volontairement ou pas. Sa maladresse lui avait coûté un ou deux bibelots ancestraux dont il se fichait. Il aimait bien la faire rougir en lui disant qu'elle était jolie ce matin, que cette robe lui allait bien ou tout simplement qu'elle cuisinait très bien. La jolie couleur que prenait son visage était adorable. Sans oublier que pour lui une nouvelle compagnie n'était pas négligeable. Ally apportait un peu de bonheur, de fraîcheur et de jovialité dans cette maison si sombre et sordide sous quelques angles.

Jamais, au grand jamais. Il n'aurait penser que ses sentiments étaient autres que de la tendresse ou de l'attachement. Pourtant certaines attitude ne trompaient à y regarder de près. Il la regardait souvent, et son triste cœur se réchauffait. Depuis qu'elle était arrivé il avait légèrement reprit quelques couleurs, et faisait plus attention à son apparence. Avant, par habitude, il pouvait porter la même tenue plusieurs jours de suite. Il omettait parfois de prendre une douche, laissant ses cheveux graisser, ce qui lui donnait un air de Severus Snape. Ally lui fit d'ailleurs la réflexion un jour. Il lisait le journal installé dans un grand fauteuil mauve, Ally le regardait fixement. Quand il la questionna sur son attitude elle se mit à rire en lui expliquant qu'habiller en noir avec ses cheveux gras il ressemblait à son professeur des potions. Dès ce moment, Sirius prit une douche chaque jour et décida de faire plus attention à son apparence. Il se persuadait qu'il lui fallait être présentable devant sa nouvelle colocataire… Mais au fond, inconsciemment il entrait dans une sorte de jeu de séduction…


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour/bonsoir.

Voila, un nouveau chapitre. Que dire, oui je fais une sacré ellipse mais je voyais pas l'interet de relater une relation au quotidien. Pour la musique je vous conseille un millier de fois : _Petite Fleur_ de Sydney Bechet. C'est la musique que j'écoutais quand l'idée d'Allyendra & Sirius. Bref, j'espère que vous allez apprecier. N'hesitez pas à laisser quelques reviews, ça encourage toujours =D

Merci, bonne lecture !

June N. Black

* * *

La première fois que Sirius Black avait embrassé Allyendra, elle avait quinze ans. On pouvait aisément dire qu'elle n'aurait aucun problème à s'en souvenir : un « vieux » lui avait volé son premier baiser.

Les vacances touchaient à leur fin. Ally finissait ses devoirs, bien installée dans le fauteuil de Sirius. Le gros mauve en velours capitonné. Sirius s'installa sur le canapé face à elle. Et la regarda fixement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, finit elle par demander.

- Tu as l'air triste de partir.

- Normal ! Je suis bien ici avec toi.

Ally rougit en s'entendant avouer qu'elle était bien en sa compagnie. Sirius esquissa un sourire. Au fond, il était lui aussi triste de la voir partir. Il allait se retrouver seul. À nouveau.

- Je veux dire, tenta de se rattraper la jeune fille, que ça fait du bien d'être seule. Loin des potins de Poudlard, des blagues lourdes des garçons et groupies d'Harry.

- Harry a des groupies ?

- Bien sûr !! Il est l'Elu, le Survivant etc. Il est courageux, fort, doué au Quidditch blablabla… Il est aussi beau garçon ce qui ne gâche rien.

- Harry est un beau garçon alors ? Est-ce qu'il est comme son père ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Un peu prétentieux et vantard. Essayant toujours d'impressionner les filles ?

- Non? C'est tout le contraire même.

- Il a donc prit ça de sa mère.

- Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Toi, tu étais comment au lycée ?

- Prétentieux. J'avais des dizaines de dizaines de filles à mes pieds et je faisais mon orgueilleux. J'étais aussi très sélectif… Qu'Est-ce qu'on peut être con à 17 ans.

- Ca c'est bien vrai, laissa échapper Allyendra.

-Déjà cynique ?

- Non… Enfin un peu.

- Déçue par tes ex petits copains ?

- …

- T'en as jamais eut c'est ça ?

Ally rougit encore plus. C'était un peu la honte à son âge de ne pas connaître ces choses là. Elle maugréa une réponse qui semblait affirmative.

- Je ne peux pas te croire. Tu es trop mignonne pour ça.

Les rougeurs de la jeune fille redoublèrent. Sirius se sentit soudainement un peu mal à l'aise. Sans doute, le Sirius qui tombait amoureux d'elle avait parlé à la place du Sirius « normal ».

- Enfin tu comprends ce que je veux dire… Un silence gênant s'installa dans la pièce. Sirius finit par le briser : Enfin bref, je n'arrive pas à croire que les vacances sont terminées. Tu t'en vas déjà alors. Je vais à nouveau me retrouver seul avec Kreattur.

- Au moins maintenant tu mangeras autre chose que des pâtes.

- C'est vrai.

- Tu ne m'a pas apprit à danser au final, regretta Ally.

-C'est vrai… C'est dommage.

- Peut être un jour.

- Si nos routes se croisent à nouveau.

Nouveau silence. Ally se replongea dans son livre de potions. Mais le cerveau de Sirius chercha une manière de « fêter » ce départ. Il trouva soudainement, sourit et déclara enjoué : « Allez dansons !». Ally leva les yeux étonné, Sirius d'un mouvement de baguette lança la musique. Un vieux morceau de jazz dont l'instrument principal était le saxophone. Il sourit avec tendresse et lui tendit les bras. Ally sourit à son tour et le rejoint. « Comme ça » indiqua-t-il en mettant leurs mains comme il le fallait. Il avait sa main à la naissance de ses hanches, l'autre emprisonnait doucement la sienne. Le morceau était lent. Ally se serait cru dans un vieux film des années 50. C'était un de ces moments parfaits, pour lesquels nous vivons. Elle posa légèrement sa tête sur le buste de Sirius.

Le morceau touchait à sa fin, et le saxophone s'emballait. Sirius la fit balancer en arrière comme dans les films. Ce qui la fit beaucoup rire. Quand il la redressa il la regardait d'une manière qu'elle trouvât étrange. « Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a » demanda-t-elle inquiète. Sirius la lâcha, en répondant vaguement « rien, rien ». Mais elle insista et se planta devant lui. Sirius Black ne put résister.

Il prit son visage en coupe et déposa sur ses lèvres un léger baiser, auquel elle ne répondit pas tant elle était sous le choc. Voyant qu'elle n'avait aucune réaction, Sirius se demanda quoi faire. Il passa l'un des ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, et l'embrassa à nouveau. Ce baiser était plus appuyé. Quelques part ailleurs, la musique s'était remise en route. Ally ferma les yeux, se laissa aller au baiser. Un baiser mémorable à tout point de vu. Tout d'abord, car il s'agissait du premier pour Ally. Ensuite parce que c'était un baiser parfait. Leurs lèvres s'enlaçaient exactement comme il le fallait. Les mains étaient là où il fallait qu'elles soient. La musique même était parfaite. Un air mélancolique et romantique. Un air qui la transportait dans les années cinquante, sous la tour Effel en France.

Le cœur d'Ally battait si fort, qu'elle cru qu'il allait la transpercer. Sa peau lui brûlait de manière agréable, là où Sirius posait ses mains. Son dos, ses reins, sa nuque, son visage, sa taille … Elle semblait se consumer de l'intérieur, et c'était si bon qu'elle aurait voulu que ça ne se termine jamais. Pourtant, Sirius la repoussa soudainement. Elle le regarda, interloquée. Que devait elle penser maintenant ? Qu'il s'était laissé emporté par l'aspect romantique du moment ? Qu'il en avait vraiment envie ? Quoi, quoi ? Ally baissa les yeux, partagée entre humiliation, déception et elle ne savait pas quoi d'autre elle sentit les larmes lui monté au yeux. Réaction stupide.

- Ally, balbutia-t-il rompant le demi silence du salon, je … Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit…

- …

- Ecoutes, je ne sais pas quoi dire… Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Excuses moi.

- …

- Tu ferais mieux de monter dans ta chambre…

Ally hocha la tête, et se dirigea vers l'escalier branlant et sombre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Sirius avait le poing prés de la bouche et semblait marmonner milles et une choses. Elle se tourna à nouveau et prit la direction de sa chambre. Tout aurait été si simple si ses parents n'avaient pas eut une mission. Elle sursauta tout à coup à cause d'un bruit sourd, elle ne se retourna pas mais savait qu'il venait de frapper dans le mur.

Elle s'allongea sur le lit. Laissa couler une petite larme. Ça ne devait être qu'une pulsion momentanée. Elle fera comme si de rien n'était demain matin, quand il se retrouveront pour leurs dernier petit déjeuner ensemble. Elle sourira l'air heureuse comme toujours. Même si elle avait été humiliée, même si elle s'était sentie bien une seconde dans sa vie. Même si elle mourrait d'envie de recommencer. Mais quoi ? Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? En une seconde elle était passé du statut de fille à celui de femme, pour redevenir une enfant que l'on réprimande quand elle fait des bêtises. Mais là, la bêtise c'est lui qui l'avait faite … Elle s'endormit beaucoup plus tard, en ayant toujours l'impression qu'il avait ses mains autour d'elle. Et surtout, que des papillons dansaient dans son ventre.

Sirius frappa le mur avec une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Sa main devint rouge immédiatement. Il aurait voulut frapper encore et encore, mais ça ne résoudrait pas la question de ce qu'il ressentait. De ce qu'il avait ressentit au moment même où Allyendra Dimero était entrée dans cette maison. Au moment même où ses yeux avaient croisés son regard. Au moment même où elle l'avait faire rire, et faire ressentir ce qu'il pensait avec perdu depuis plus de dix ans.

Il se mit à avoir un millier de pensée à la seconde. Et si il avait un problème ? Si après tant d'années enfermée il avait contracter une espèce de perversion envers les filles plus jeunes. Ça existe ce genre de choses ,se dit il. Pourtant, il avait beau passer en revue dans sa tête d'autres jeunes filles qu'il connaissait, seul Ally provoquait en lui ce drôle de sentiment. Seule Allyendra lui donnait envie de gravir des montagnes et décrocher la lune. Il n'y avait qu'Ally dans son esprit. Pourtant il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir ça, ou de l'exprimer. Ally avait quinze ans. Lui trente trois. Cela laissait une marge de dix huit années, non négligeable. Toute une vie, il pourrait être son père. Un jeune père, mais un père quand même.

Ce fut la première fois que Sirius se dit qu'il pourrait tuer ou mourir pour quelqu'un d'autre que son filleul Harry Potter.

Harry tiens, est l'un des meilleurs amis d'Ally. Sirius imagina la réaction qu'aurait son cher filleul si il savait tout ça. Demain il évitera Ally, en attendant de trouver les mots justes pour réparer cette situation, et de toute façon elle partait demain après midi. Plus jamais ils ne reverraient…


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour, bonsoir.

Un nouvel épisode de la vie Allyendra :) En esperant que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre. S'il vous plait n'hesitez pas à laisser une reviews :) Ca encourage fortement ^^

Bonne Lecture.

Bises à tous.

* * *

Ally se réveilla soudainement. Le jour pointait à peine, et une boule lui nouait l'estomac. Dans quelques heures elle quitterait cette maison. Cette sombre maison sordide, vieille et sale. Cette maison qu'elle appréciait tant. Elle savait que la chambre de Sirius était juste au dessus de la sienne. Elle s'allongea sur le dos et regarda le plafond avec insistance. Comme si son regard pouvait atteindre Sirius et … Et elle ne savait pas quoi.

Au dessus, Sirius était réveillé aussi. Mais lui, il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit. Il avait cogité toute la nuit. Sur les différente raisons qui l'avaient poussé à embrasser Ally. Ally n'avait que quinze ans. QUINZE ANS !! C'était une enfant. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à la voir comme tel. Il voyait la femme en elle. Uniquement la femme. Il passa ses mains sur son visage en se maudissant d'avoir répondu à ses instincts. De ne pas avoir réfléchit avec d'agir. Il n'y avait rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas à se sortir son visage, son corps, sa voix, son odeur de la tête. L'image de son visage était comme un rêve obsédant. Sa bouche, si bien dessinée. Ses yeux avec leurs reflets miel si particuliers. Les minuscules tâches de rousseurs qui ornaient le nez. Cet air malicieux qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle riait. La manière dont ses sourcils se fronçaient lorsqu'elle cuisinait. Tout, tout en elle suscitait le désir et la tendresse. Il préférait mourir, repartir à Azkaban que de la faire souffrir. Pourtant c'était la seule chose qui lui était possible d'offrir. Son âge, sa condition de fugitif … rien en lui n'était pas fait pour Allyendra. Elle était si belle, si jeune, si drôle et lui, lui il était vieux, laid et triste. Il se tourna et s'allongea sur le ventre. Un sensation étrange lui transperça le torse. Comme une brûlure, mais une brûlure qui avait quelque chose d'étrangement agréable.

Allyendra se tenait droite dans l'entrée, ses valises posées à ses pieds. Elle gardait la tête baissée. Même si elle s'était jurée de faire comme si de rien n'était, elle n'y arrivait pas. Sirius n'avait pas fait quelques chose d'anodin. Il l'avait embrassé. Savait-il qu'il s'agissait de son premier baiser ? Oui il le savait, cinq minutes auparavant elle avait avoué n'avoir jamais eu de petit copain. Ce qui incluait qu'elle n'avait jamais embrassé de garçon. Si ce geste ne voulait rien dire, il fallait mettre les choses au clair. C'était vraiment dur à annoncer mais il aurait du le dire. Sirius était assis dans son fauteuil fétiche, il lisait la gazette du sorcier. Enfin, lire était un bien grand mot. Il parcourait les pages sans réussir à assimiler les mots, les phrases. Il se faisait, en fait, violence pour ne pas la regarder. Mais il n'y arrivait pas, il continuer à lui lancer des regards furtifs. Même si il n'apercevait qu'une partie de son reflet, ce seul aperçu le comblait à contre cœur de joie. Un silence de plomb régnait sur la maison. Il n'était troublé que par les tic-tac de la vieille horloge magique, les craquements de la maison et parfois ponctués d'insultes de Kreattur. Allyendra ne pouvait plus le supporter, ce sale silence ingrat et gênant. Ce silence qui empoisonnait son espace.

- Dum…Dumbledore ne devrait plus tarder. Il a dit avant midi.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

- Il est bientôt midi donc …

- Bien, répondit simplement Sirius en se levant.

Ils restèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, sans dire un mot. Laissant le silence empoisonnait à nouveau l'air. Soudain un craquement retentit à l'exterieur. Sans savoir pourquoi Ally se tourna vers Sirius. Elle posa sa main sur son visage, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa furtivement. Le baiser ne dura pas plus de deux secondes. Assez pour provoquer dans son corps une vague de chaleur. Elle captura dans sa bouche sa lèvre inferieur. Au moment même où elle se remit à sa place Dumbledore entra dans la maison avec son habituel sourire bienveillant. Après les modalités d'usage il emporta Allyendra.

Sirius resta choqué, étonné… et heureux. Ce regard qu'elle avait eu juste après l'avoir embrassé. Ce regard était un mélange de désir, de tendresse … d'amour peut être ? Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Mais ce sourire était tout autant empreint de tristesse qu'il l'était de joie. Il ne recroiserai plus Allyendra… Peut être dans deux ans, quand elle aurait finit ses études. Il était ridicule de penser à « ça ». Dans les deux ans à venir, Ally aurait tout le temps possible pour trouver quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de son âge, quelqu'un de beau et drôle, libre…quelqu'un de fait pour elle. Il se tourna et se trouva face à son affreux elfe de maison Kreattur. L'animal grogna quelques injures. Soudain, le portrait de sa mère Walburga Black sembla se réveiller. Elle se mit à cracher milles insultes sur Allyendra. Elle déclarait savoir qu'il s'agissait d'une ignoble sang-de-bourbe ou une sang souillée. Si elle savait pensa Sirius. Il avait prit soin de dissimuler le nom de famille d'Ally.

Dimero. Ce nom était associé à une longue lignée de sang pur italien. Les Dimero étaient reconnus comme l'une des plus puissantes famille de sorcier de Sicile et d'Italie. Avant d'émigrer en Grande Bretagne, ils étaient de faveur défenseurs des sorciers dits de sang non pur. Alfiero Dimero l'un des ancêtres d'Ally était l'homme qui avait abolit les lois ségrégationnistes envers les sorciers nés moldus. A travers le monde de la magie il était une icône de tolérance. Alberiga l'arrière grand-mère d'Ally avait envoyé ses enfants à Londres pour qu'ils échappe à une guerre de sorcier qui punissait les traîtres de sang pur, une ligue fasciste qui s'apparenta à celle de Voldemort quelques décennies plus tard. Oui, le nom Dimero était souillé au yeux de Mrs Black. En effet, depuis l'arrivée de Voldemort, tous les membres de cette illustre famille s'était alliait aux troupes de Dumbledore. Reconnus comme de bons combattants, ils étaient aujourd'hui encore au cœur de toutes les batailles. Les parents d'Ally étaient une sorte d'agents secrets. Sa mère étant métamorphomage était très forte dans ce métier. Des traîtres, mais des traîtres respectables.

Sirius avait toujours admiré cette famille. Ils les connaissaient de loin, car ils restaient dans l'ombre. Ce détail le faisait aimer un peu plus Ally. Car il savait que leurs idéaux se rejoignaient. Même si cette idée était au plus bas de la liste de ce qu'il appréciait chez elle…

Ally fut à peine arriver dans sa chambre que Kimmie lui sauta dessus.

- Tu m'as manqué Ally.

- Toi aussi Kimmie.

- Tu ne m'a pas beaucoup écrit !

- Je sais, j'ai mit du temps à répondre à tes lettres... Mais ma sœur était là alors j'en ai profité, mentit Ally.

- C'est vrai que depuis son départ pour l'Italie, elle doit te manquer.

- C'est sûr.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- T'as pas trouvé de petit copain ?

- Non.

- Han ! Tu n'as pas vu le garçon de ton quartier ?

- Alex ? Heu ... Si mais …

- Pourtant il est mignon… Peut être un petit vieux. Il a dix huit ans.

Ally ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Alex, vieux ? Si elle le comparait à Sirius … pas du tout !

- Et toi ?

- …

- Kimmie ?

- …

- OH MON DIEU !!! KIMMIE ! QUI ? QUI ? QUI ?

Les deux amies se mirent à rire. L'espace de quelques heures, Ally chassa partiellement Sirius et leurs deux baisers. Kimmie s'était rapproché de Cayden Fillitz. Un serdaigle en sixième année. Mignon, drôle et sérieux. Ally se dit que la situation était en elle-même assez simple. Elle fit la comparaison avec elle la sienne. Kimmie et Cayden, c'était une simple addition. Elle et Sirius, un théorème de Pythagore.

Pourtant, elle se demanda si elle pouvait vraiment parler d'une situation ente elle et Sirius. Après tout peut être qu'elle s'était seulement emballée. Que le baiser qu'il lui avait donné ne signifiait absolument rien et que tout le reste

Ce soir là, ce fut la première fois qu'elle fit un rêve sur Sirius. Ce fut aussi la première fois que son rêve était érotique. Elle avait beau être une totale ignorante en cette matière, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Elle savait ce dont elle envie avec Sirius. Et cela, ça en faisait partie. Elle rêvait des mains de cet homme là, se promenant sur son corps. La caressant, la touchant. Elle rêvait de leurs corps, s'unissant. De ces choses qu'on ne dit pas, qu'on rêve mais surtout qu'on vit. Les râles, les soupirs, les gémissements, la sueur, le plaisir, la chaleur… Oui, Allyendra rêvait tout ça. Même si au fond elle se sentait trop jeune, pas à l'aise avec son corps. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher lors de ses songes éveillés ou pas d'inclure un peu d'érotisme.

Lundi matin, en cours de Métamorphose Ally se mit à rêver. Dans son rêve, Sirius et elle étaient dans le salon. Comme à leurs habitudes Ally était affalée sur le canapé, un magazine féminin ou un livre de cours entre les mains. Sirius se trouvait dans son grand fauteuil, lisant la gazette ou le Chicaneur qui était sa revue préférée pour le dimanche après midi. La discussion dérapée sur le baiser. Le vrai, pas celui qu'elle lui avait donné mais l'autre. Le vrai. Sirius se rapprocha d'elle. Ally se voyait allongée, et lui accroupie à ses côtés penché sur elle. Il l'embrassait doucement et sensuellement, tout en glissant sa main sous son t-shirt. Elle se redressait un peu et l'attirait vers lui. Sirius se laissait faire avec plaisir. Le canapé étant large, il s'allongea au dessus d'elle, s'appuyant sur ses mains. Il rompit le baiser l'espace d'un moment pour couvrir de baiser le ventre de la jeune fille, en relevant son t-shirt un peu plus haut. Juste au dessous de sa poitrine. Ally soupira. Elle le repoussa et détacha un à un les boutons de sa chemise noire. Il passa sa main sur sa nuque et lui releva la tête l'embrassant à nouveau. Leurs mains liées ils s'embrassaient de plus en plus sensuellement. La maison habituellement froide, semblait se réchauffait entièrement. Ally se mordit les lèvres ardemment lorsque Sirius lui embrassa le cou d'une manière plus qu'explicite. Les choses se corsèrent lorsque Sirius lui enleva son t-shirt et retira par la même occasion sa chemise. Il glissait ses mains sur son corps dénudé et continua à l'embrasser dans le cou.

« Mademoiselle Dimero, si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas vous pouvez toujours allez observer les papillons dans la parc ! »

Ally sursauta. Le professeur McGonagall l'interpella en la voyant le regard perdu vers la fenêtre. La jeune fille rougit à en devenir écarlate. Elle pensa qu'heureusement vielle femme ne pratiquait pas l'Occlumantie, sinon elle aurait été dans un sacré pétrin ! Elle s'obstina à ne penser à rien d'autre si ce n'est son cours jusqu'à la fin de la journée. De la semaine. Du mois. De la vie. Car même si cela lui faisait du bien d'imaginer ou de rêver. Il y avait une part d'elle qui souffrait. Car même si elle savait très bien qu'elle pourrait vivre un jour « ces choses là » elle était réaliste sur le fait, que jamais ça ne serait avec Sirius Black.

Elle se mit presque à esperer que ses parents soient envoyé dans une nouvelles mission, qu'elle puisse retourner là bas... Dans cette vieille maison poussièreuse et sordide.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Voilà, je vous livre un nouveau chapitre. Vous remarquez une très longue ellipse. Au début je voulais faire un chapitre entre celui-çi et le précédent. Mais je trouvais lourd de montrer le manque de Sirius et celui d'Allyendra. Je trouvais que le côté triste et ce qui s'en suit était déjà assez present avant. Et étant donné qu'on connait la fin, mieux vaut montrer les moments plus, heureux disons. Je n'ancre pas totalement Ally dans l'histoire du quatrième opus La Coupe De Feu, parce que je veux bien montrer qu'elle est " à part". Oui elle est à Poudlard, connait le trio et le reste mais elle n'est pas dans le trio donc bon... J'espère que vous m'excuserai de cet écart. Sur ce, je vous laisse avec mes blablas inutiles. Bonne Lecture, j'espere que vous apprecierez.

* * *

Le bal de noël avait eut lieu. Ally s'était forcée à s'y rendre, et à trouver un cavalier. Il faut dire qu'on lui avait mille fois fait la remarque : c'est la honte d'y aller toute seule. Ainsi que la charmante : si t'y vas pas les gens vont dire que t'es vieille fille avant l'âge. Ally avait donc accepté l'une des propositions qui lui avait été faite. Elle se rendit au bal au bras de Lee Jordan. Si elle n'avait pas vécu ces vacances avec Sirius, elle aurait pu parler de la meilleure soirée de sa vie. Elle était rentrée courbaturée d'avoir dansé, et trop rit aux côté de Lee et des Jumeaux. La vie d'Ally se déroulait comme une vie normale de jeune fille quinze de ans.

L'année passa très vite aux yeux d'Ally. L'été arrivait à grand pas, déjà dehors, la température commençait à sérieusement augmentait. Les filles délaissaient, au plus grand plaisir du sexe opposé, les épais collant de laines, et les vestes devenaient simples gilets. Déjà les premiers émois du printemps se faisait sentir. Les colocataires d'Ally commençaient à parler régime, épilation et masque de beauté afin de plaire aux jeunes hommes qui, en cachette épaississaient leurs muscles. Toute cette agitation dans l'espoir de décrocher un rendez vous avec l'autre. Kimmie n'avait toujours pas concrétiser avec son Serdaigle, ils passaient tous les deux des après midis entières à la bibliothèque à se frotter les genoux ou à se tenir la main timidement. Cette situation désespérait Ally. En effet, la folie printanière ne l'avait pas épargnée. De plus en plus elle songeait à Sirius. Elle repassait milles et unes fois son image dans son esprit. Des pieds à la tête elle le détaillait mentalement, et le déshabillait parfois. Elle bavait d'envie en imaginant ce que cachaient ces maudites chemises et ces pantalons trop larges. Elle savait que cette représentation était erronée. Il s'était écoulé tellement de temps, pourtant elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, et Sirius était devenu son sujet de dissertation mentale préférée. En cours, ceux d'histoire de la magie particulièrement, elle imaginait milles scénario à propos de leurs retrouvailles. Et ce, malgré l'impossibilité de la chose. Cette situation sans solutions autre que l'oubli et le souvenir, était au début d'une tristesse qu'Allyendra avait parfois du mal à le supporter. Rien qu'à l'idée d'évoquer à voix haute, où d'écrire le nom de Sirius la plongeait dans une tristesse et une mélancolie qu'elle n'arrivait pas à gérer. Aujourd'hui, bien des semaines plus tard, la chose était devenu non moins supportable mais vivable. Il y avait toujours au fond de son ventre un nœud très serré qui la faisait souffrir et ce pincement au cœur qui lui renvoyait ses regrets… Mais elle vivait avec et la tristesse devenait nostalgie. Ally se félicitait d'une chose, elle n'avait aucuns remords. A aucun moment elle ne se dit ou pensa : j'aurai dû.

Harry aperçut Ally qui traversait la cour, elle serrait avec force une lettre contre son cœur. Il s'inquiéta quand il eut l'impression qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Il la héla dans l'espoir dans savoir plus. Bien sûr il s'agissait de curiosité, caractéristique propre aux Potter, mais aussi au fait qu'Ally était une amie. Sans oublier qu'il était au courant que les parents de la jeune fille était de grands amis de Dumbledore et des alliés loyaux et efficace de l'armée. La jeune fille tourna la tête et il la rejoint en quelques enjambées, talonné de son meilleur ami Ronald.

- Salut Ally, tu vas bien ?

- Bien et toi Potter ? Salut Ron.

- Salut Al'

- Je vais très bien. Tu passes bientôt tes Buses non ?

- Ouais… A la fin de l'année quoi.

- Tu stresses pas trop ?

- Non Hermione m'a fait un planning de révisions en béton, répondit Ally en riant.

- Ca lui ressemble bien, maugréa Ron.

- Et toi ? Le Tournoi tout ça ? Ca va ?

- Oh oui oui.

- Tu es Potter quoi, toujours prêt à sauver le monde et à tout gagner.

- Heu ouais, répondit Harry en souriant gêné.

- Tu voulais quelques chose en particulier sinon ? Parce que je suis un peu pressée en fait.

- Non, c'était juste pour discuter un peu… Et puis tu avais l'air assez mal à l'instant.

- Oh ça. En fait, elle baissa le ton ce qui obligea Harry et Ron à se pencher vers elle, mes parents ont une nouvelle mission. Ma mère est toujours en infiltration, et mon père fait quelques recherches au Brésil. Alors bon, elle reprit un ton de voix de normal, nos vacances en Inde c'est fichu.

- Mh. Et tu vas faire quoi du coup ?

Les yeux d'Ally s'allumèrent d'une petite étincelles de joie. Elle baissa la voix de nouveau :

- Dumbledore m'envoie au Square Grimmaud.

- Oh ! Tu connais Sir… enfin tu le connais !?

- Oui, oui. J'y étais pendant les vacances d'automne.

- On s'y retrouvera sûrement cet été alors ?

- Bien sûr. Bon je dois y aller, je vous l'ai dit je suis pressée.

- D'accord, d'accord. On se voit au déjeuner de toute façon ?

- Oui !

Elle fit quelques pas et se retourna vers les deux garçons.

- Au fait où est Hermione ?

Harry haussa les épaules et Ron grimaça avant de répondre :

- Elle délire dans un coin de salle commune à propos de S.A.L.E

- Han d'accord. Je vais passer lui donner un coup de main. A plus les garçons.

Ally s'enferma dans sa chambre, et relu la lettre un millier de fois. C'était une missive de ses parent transmise par le directeur. Comme elle en avait informée ses deux amis, les affaires de ses parents n'étaient pas arrangées. Son père, était partit au Brésil, récolter des informations sur des événements étranges passés a Sao Paulo. Sa mère, était infiltrées au cœur d'un groupe de mangemorts. Malheureusement, les temps vécu n'aidait pas, et l'intégration n'était pas vraiment simple. Ally réfléchit, d'un côté elle ressentait la tristesse de n'avoir vu ses parents qu'une petite semaine durant l'année, de plus leurs lettres se faisaient de plus en plus rare. Mais d'un autre côté, elle allait passer tout l'été avec Lui. Auprès de Sirius. Elle monta les escaliers deux à deux à défaut de ne pouvoir les survoler seulement. Elle reçue simultanément des décharges d'adrénaline et d'endorphine. Ally se sentait soudainement et capable de sauter sur Sirius dès son entrée dans la maison et de fuir loin par peur de ce qu'il allait se passer. Elle se força à écouter sa conscience qui lui ordonnait le calme, elle aurait bien le temps de voir lorsqu'elle serait sur place. En attendant elle jeta un coup d'œil sur l'Hermione-planning. Aujourd'hui c'était deux heures de potions et une de Sortilèges. Bien, bien elle se mit au travail avec un entrain non dissimulé qui étonna fortement Kimmie.

Les examens étaient, on peut le dire finis. Ally, bien installée dans le train, ferma les yeux et se remémora les événements passés son estomac se noua. Depuis cette nuit là, le visage figé de Cedric la hantait. Ally connaissait bien Cedric, ils n'étaient amis, mais de bonnes connaissances. Une légère larmes coula sur sa joue. Elle la chassa. Autour d'elle les élèves étaient toujours sous le choc. Ally aurait voulu parler à Harry, savoir ce qu'il allait faire, lui demandait si il allait bien. Mais elle ne réussit pas, ni même Ron ou Hermione. Elle regarda le paysage défilé devant ses yeux. Elle voulait se forcer à penser à des choses plus heureuses. Elle sourit. Sirius, dans quelques heures maintenant ils seraient réunit. Ally se ravisa, elle serait réunie à lui. Peut être qu'il ne serait pas réunit à elle. Elle haussa les épaules, on verra bien. Maintenant il était trop tard pour quoi que ce soit, si ce n'est attendre.

Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte Ally avait l'impression que son cœur allait explosé. C'était trop pour lui, joie, peur, appréhension, excitation. C'était trop. Elle pénétra dans la maison sombre qu'elle chérissait tant. « Il y a quelqu'un ? Sirius ? ». Elle entendit quelqu'un arrivé. Elle avait le cœur au bord de lèvres, quelle ne fut pas sa déception d'être accueillie par Remus Lupin. L'air toujours aussi fatigué, il lui sourit avec beaucoup de gentillesse.

- Allyendra ! Nous ne t'attendions pas si tôt !

- Ah ( son cœur se remit à battre quand elle déduit que le « nous » insinuait Remus et Sirius ).

- Tu as fait bon voyage ?

- Oui, oui?

- Ally !

Une tempête aux cheveux rose lui sauta au cou. Nymphadora Tonks. En tant que metamorphomage elle connaissait la mère d'Ally. C'est d'ailleurs cette dernière qui avait beaucoup aidé Tonks à l'âge où l'on doit dompter ce don, et apprendre à vivre avec. Ally aimait beaucoup Tonks, mais elle rêvait tellement que le « nous » comptait Sirius.

- Je suis vraiment heureuse de te voir. Tu as tellement grandie ! On dirait une vraie femme ! Tu es presque plus grande que moi !

- C'est vrai qu'elle est presque plus grande que toi, intervint une voix dans le dos d'Allyendra. Elle sursauta, son cœur s'arreta et son ventre se noua. Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à Lui. Il lui semblait qu'il avait plus de charmes qu'avant. Ally, ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir.

Il la serra dans ses bras avec force. Il espérait qu'a travers cette étreinte elle se rendrait compte. Qu'elle verrait comme il était mort avant qu'elle revienne. Qu'il n'avait pas vécu depuis son départ. Qu'elle était, qu'elle était plus que le tout.

- M…Moi aussi Sirius.

- Pour fêter ça, tu nous feras la cuisine non, demanda-t-il en la libérant.

- Tu rêves !

La soirée se déroula. Ils avaient été rejoins par les Weasley, ainsi qu'Hermione Granger. Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Ally à travers la pièce. Il arrivait à être jaloux des jumeaux qui la câlinait. Il cru devenir fou de jalousie lorsque Tonks demanda à Ally lequel des deux jumeaux elle comptait épouser. Ally avait répondu celui qui réussirait à la soulever. A ces mots, Fred se leva et la saisit. Il passa la porte en criant à sa mère : « Maman ! Je vais épouser Allyendra !C'est moi qui arrive à la porter ». Sur ce, Georges se leva et se jeta sur son frère pour essayer aussi. Ils la portèrent tout les deux à bouts de bras. Ally riait aux éclats. Charlie intervint et ordonna qu'on la laisse, parce que de toute manière Ally n'épouserait aucun Weasley… Si ce n'était pas lui. Ally se tint les côtes tellement elle riait. Charlie avait prit l'air le plus sérieux qu'il possédait avant de la porter en sac à patate sur les épaules. De son côté Sirius serrait son verre si fort qu'il sentait qu'il allait exploser au creux de sa main. Il n'était pas jaloux parce qu'Ally ne devrait être qu'a Lui. Non il était jaloux âpre qu'il pouvait la toucher, et lui il n'avait pas le droit.

- Elle va avoir mal au cœur, s'exclama Tonks lorsque Charlie se mit à tourner sur lui-même. Ally est vraiment une gentille fille, pas vrai Sirius ?

- Hein ? Heu ouais, ouais elle est mignonne.

- Les garçons font tout pour lui remonter le moral.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle n'a pratiquement pas vu sa famille de l'année. Et puis elle connaissait bien Cedric Diggory.

- Ah …

La soirée se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Enfin, pour Ally tout était à moitié heureux. Même si elle adorait les Weasley et qu'ils la faisait rire aux larmes. C'était auprès de Sirius qu'elle aurait voulu être. Ne serait-ce que d'être près de lui, de sentir sa présence près d'elle. Mais les Trois frères tenaient tellement à lui remonter le moral qu'ils l'empêchèrent de faire le moindre mouvements. Finalement tout le monde parti se coucher, Sirius en tête. Ally se coucha mais ses yeux étaient grands ouverts.

Ally se sentit pousser un courage et un culot dont elle ne se serait pas cru capable. Elle enfila son jean et se dirigea hors de la chambre. Elle dû faire preuve de discrétion, en passant près des chambres des autres. Elle monta l'escalier très lentement, il grinçait à chacun de ses pas mais Ally s'en fichait. Elle devait saisir sa chance. Une fois l'escalier monté, son courage diminua un peu. Elle se mit à songer aux choses auxquelles elle n'avait pas penser avant ça… Ses jambes se ramollirent, et son cœur s'accéléra. Heureusement le culot prit le dessus. Elle poussa la porte de la chambre de Sirius qui dormait paisiblement. Il était torse nu son bras droit reposant dessus, les couvertures lui arrivant au niveau de la taille. Son autre bras était au dessus de lui. Le large lit était au centre de la chambre, en quelques pas Ally se retrouve en face de Sirius. Il était beau, il avait l'air si paisible et tranquille. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas se jeter sur lui, elle l'observa quelques minutes comme ça. Se disant qu'elle se trouvait exactement là où elle voulait. Lorsqu'elle retrouva l'utilisation de ses jambes, elle fit le tour du lit et s'y assit. Elle prit une grande inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage, et se coucha à ses côté. Elle plaça une de ses mains sur son torse, et y appuya doucement sa tête. Sirius ne bougea pas, mais ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Il n'osait pas bougeait. Dans sa tête milles et unes supposition arrivèrent. Allyendra était peu être somnambule. Et si quelqu'un entrer là maintenant, qu'Est-ce qu'il dirait ? Et si, et si… Finalement, il se laissa emporter par la douce odeur que dégageait Ally. Il se tourna légèrement et la prit dans ses bras.

- Ally ?

- Mmh.

- Tu ne devrais pas être là.

- Je sais.

Ils ne dirent rien de plus. Ally passa le reste de la nuit à somnoler quelque part entre les bras de Sirius et le paradis. Même si au fond, cette nuit là, cela revenait au même. Le jour commençait à se lever, Sirius la réveilla avec baiser sur le front.

- Tu devrais redescendre dans ta chambre avant que les autres ne se lèvent.

- J'y vais …

Elle ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, le temps de marquer dans son esprit l'odeur de Sirius, le grain de sa peau. Elle aimait particulièrement la manière dont sa petite barbe de trois jours lui gratouillait le front. Elle leva sa tête et ils s'embrassèrent doucement. Un baiser de retrouvailles tant attendu. Qui ne signifiait rien d'autre que : te revoilà.

Le lendemain le petit déjeuner était animé. Sirius s'était levé avant Ally, et avait préparé un gros petit déjeuner. Tout le monde s'extasia sur l'effort fournit, sans savoir pourquoi. Sirius voulait faire plaisir à sa chère Allyendra. Il avait fait les œufs brouillés exactement comme les aimait. Et spécialement pour elle il avait acheté de la confiture de Framboise. Ally sourit en remarquant l'attention. Elle prit une place autour de la grande table de bois un peu loin de Sirius. En passant derrière lui elle lui caressa furtivement le dos. Petite attention, mine de rien, ni vu ni connu.

.

Ally attendait dans le salon que Sirius monte se coucher pour réiterer l'experience de la veille, et plus si affinité. La nuit était bien avancée et pourtant il ne bougeait pas de son canapé. Allongé, il tenait à bouts de bras la Gazette et semblait totalement aspiré parce ce qu'il y était raconté. A bout de patience elle finit par craquer.

« Bonne nuit Sirius » lâcha tristement Ally voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas de son canapé.

- Viens par là s'il te plait.

Ally se dirigea vers lui. « Quoi » Sirius, la fit basculer sur lui. Ally se retrouva allongée sur lui. « Tu m'as manqué Allyendra Dimero » sur ce il l'embrassa avec plus de passion que le matin. Il fit glisser ses mains dans son dos, et la caressa avec douceur. Ally se sentit partir à trois milles pieds du sol. Elle donna un peu plus de fougue au baiser, se redressa l'emportant avec lui. Elle était assise, un genou de part et d'autre de lui. Elle lui prit les mains, comme dans ses rêves, et les serra avec le plus de force qu'elle possédait. Elle voulait qu'il se rende compte. Elle était là, pour lui. Elle était prête à tout pour prolonger ce moment.

- Attends, attends Ally arrête.

- Quoi ?

- Vaut mieux que tu montes te coucher, … et que tu dormes dans ton lit.

- Je… Quoi ? Pourquoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Non, non … Je dirais même que c'est le contraire.

- Comment ça ?

- Ally … Je suis un homme d'un certain âge, j'ai certain disons … besoins. Ou plutôt envie. J'suis un homme quoi. Un homme et ses envies. Un homme et ses envie donc qui n'a pas touché une femme depuis oh ! Quoi … presque quinze ans. Et je ne sais pas si, si.. Si je pourrais me contrôler dans le cas où … où …

- Oh … , le coupa Ally en comprenant.

- Voila, tu comprends, répondit il soulagé

- Je comprends, … et je m'en fiche.

- Tu quoi, s'exclama Sirius en riant ?

- Sirius tu es peut être tout ce que tu as dit, mais cela n'empêche pas que moi, Allyendra qui n'ai que seize ans j'ai aussi mes … hum envies. Cela fait des mois, elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avec douceur, des mois que je ne pense qu'a toi. Est-ce que tu crois qu'en plus de six mois je n'ai pas eut une seule fois l'occasion de penser à Ca…

- Ally, il y a eut une différence quand même.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que toi tu sais et pas moi ?

- Déjà oui. Il me semble que chez les filles c'est imp…

- Sirius ! Je m'en fiche Sirius.

- Ally je ne veux p…

- Apprends moi Sirius Black !

Sirius la regarda quelques secondes dans le blancs des yeux, et ne se fit pas prier quand il y découvrit la réponse espérer. Il saisit Ally sous les fesses et la remonta sur lui. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de son buste, le dévorant de baisers. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage et les glissa dans ses cheveux, rien n'était mieux que de sentir sa peau de sous la sienne. A chaque fois que les lèvres de Sirius la touchait elle avait envie de crier. Elle voulait plus que des baisers, plus que des caresses, elle voulait lui appartenir toute entière.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour/bonsoir, June N. Black (encore et toujours ) à votre service. Je vous livre, enfin (?), un nouveau chapitre de "Ma Main Réclame Toujours la tienne". Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser auprès des gens pour l'énorme retard que j'ai prit. Mais j'ai travaillé tout l'été, puis la fac a reprit ( youhouu ) et internet ne voulait pas marcher. Mais Allu reprend du service. En plus je me relis ( pour la troisième fois) HP7 et ça m'inspire beaucoup =) Donc voilà, un petit chapitre 7 qui je l'espère vous plaira.

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Hermione écoutait bouche-bée le récit de son amie. Ally racontait, pleurait et riait, mais surtout elle racontait et libérait son cœur.

- Hermy ? Ça va ?

- Oui, je suis seulement sous le choc.

- Je te dégoûte ?

-Quoi ? Non pas du tout ! Non Ally, pas le moins du monde.

- Sirius te dégoûte ?

- Sir.. ? Oh non mais non Ally. Vous ne me dégoûtez pas.

- Hermione tendit la main et caressa le bras de son amie pour la rassurer. Elle semblait avoir du mal à assimiler le fait que son amie et LE Sirius Black avait eut une histoire.

- Continue Ally chérie.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, oui. Ça te fera du bien, et puis tu me laisses en plein suspens !

Ally eut un sourire faible, et recommença. Mais elle passa sous silence certains passage, peut être un peu trop … intime pour être raconter à Hermione Granger.

Allyendra laissa échapper un léger gémissement quand Sirius passa l'une de ses mains par-dessus son soutien-gorge. Personne ne l'avait jamais touché ici. Elle avait l'impression que son corps entier réclamait du plaisir, des caresses et des baisers. Au fond de son ventre il y avait comme incendie agréable et vraiment très frustrant, elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont elle devait l'éteindre. Elle se rassura : Sirius lui le savait, et il semblait avoir la situation entre de bonnes mains. Et ce n'était pas qu'une expression. Il n'avait peu être pas vu de femme depuis une quinzaine d'années, mais a priori, il y a des choses qui ne s'oublient pas. En effet, Sirius savait toujours où il fallait aller pour déclencher les frissons chez une femme. Ally renversa sa tête en arrière, Sirius se mit à l'embrasser avec sensualité, lui dévorant le cou. Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre inferieure, quand tout en faisant glisser les bretelles de son débardeur, il déposa de sensuels baisers au creux de son décolleté. Tout en l'embrassant à nouveau, elle tenta de défaire les boutons de la chemise que Sirius portait. La chose n'était pas si facile, en plus de son absence d'expérience, Ally avait les mains qui tremblaient. Elle n'était presque plus libre de ses mouvements, son trouble atteignait son paroxysme quand un craquement retentit plus loin. Ally et Sirius se regardèrent, affolés, excités et paniqués. Ally se leva et remit son haut en place tandis que Sirius tentait de reboutonner sa chemise. C'était Fred qui venait chercher un verre d'eau. Il regarda alternativement Ally et Sirius. La couleur du visage d'Ally rappelait celle d'une pivoine et Sirius était assis une jambe repliée sur l'autre le journal sur les cuisses, pour cacher une certaine « gêne ».

- Qu'Est-ce que vous faites ?

- On discute, répondit Sirius. Ally me raconte un peu toute cette année. Le bal de Noël et tout ça…

- C'était pas mal. Fallait voir Ron dans sa robe ridicule, il ressemblait à une grande tante.

- J'ai entendu parler de ça oui… Et de votre sortie fracassante.

- Oui… Maman est toujours aussi furax d'ailleurs.

- Je le vois bien.

Ally ne savait plus où regarder. Le sol, le plafond, le mur, la bibliothèque, Fred, Sirius… Non pas Sirius. Parce que dès qu'elle le regardait elle rougissait ou … avait envie de recommencer, qu'importe Fred. Qu'il aille au diable d'ailleurs ! Quelle idée de se lever en pleine nuit comme ça ! Il accaparait Sirius en plus … Ally désespéra et annonça son coucher. Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne sut pas comment interpréter ce geste. Soulagement ? Exaspération ? Frustration ? Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, et son ventre se tordit désagréablement. Milles questions assaillirent son esprit. Avait elle … « mal -fait » ? Était il seulement possible de mal faire dans cette situation ? Plus le temps passait, plus Sirius restait en bas, plus elle en était persuadée. Elle avait mal fait et il ne voulait plus d'elle. C'était ça, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle était trop jeune, trop inexperimentée pour lui... Et il ne voulait pas recommencer. "Ou alors, ou alors, ou alors" son esprit était comme un disque rayé. Les suggestions s'entassaient dans sa tête. Toutes plus horribles, humiliantes et abracadabrantes les unes que les autres. Elle se brossait les dents avec energie avec l'impression qu'un serpent s'agitait dans son ventre, c'était douloureux et désagréable à la fois. Elle observa la baignoire et remarqua que les pieds avaient une forme de serpent, elle visualisa son serpent en un affreux reptile sombre et scintillant, appréhendant le lendemain, quand la porte de la salle de bain grinça. Elle se retourna, la bouche pleine de dentifrice qui débordait de partout et se trouva face à Sirius. Il lui sourit amusé : C'est sexy comme tenue. Allyendra baissa la tête, elle portait un t shirt XXL et de grosse chaussettes en laines qui tirebouchonnaient sur ses chevilles.

- C'est pas mes chaussettes au fait ?

- Chi.

-Quand est ce que tu les as prises ?

- Quand ch'ai été obliché de faire la lechive.

- Je vois.

- Ch'est ridicule hein ?

- Ch'est mignon plutôt, se moqua Sirius.

Il s'avança et la saisit par taille, après avoir bien fermée la porte de la salle de bain. Il déposa un baiser sur son frond, Ally n'en revenait pas. Il descendit et lui embrassa le cou. " On en était resté où déjà" demanda t il en continuant. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là, peut être qu'elle était en train de rêver. Qu'elle s'était endormie et qu'elle vivait l'un de ses fantasmes. Certains étaient vraiment réalistes... Mais là ça semblait vraiment très vrai. Sirius répondit à ses questions en la tirant de ses pensées.

- Ally ? T'es toujours avec moi là, demanda t il soudainement gêné.

- Hein ?

- Bon, il s'écarta un peu tout en gardant ses mains sur la taille de la jeune fille qui se pencha pour cracher.

- Désolé, c'est juste que tout ça c'est bizarre et nouveau pour moi.

-Je te l'avais dit ! Ally, je ne veux pas que les choses aillent trop vite pour toi.

- Mais ...

- Ally, t'es pas prête voilà tout. Et même si j'ai très, très... très envie de toi, il va falloir attendre.

Ally sourit faiblement, peut être que Sirius avait raison qu'elle n'était pas prête et que tout ça allait trop vite. Elle l'embrassa fiévreusement quand même. Sirius sourit à travers le baiser. Ally fit glisser ses mains sur son torse, il resserra son étreinte. Puis sans arrêter ses caresses, elle s'amusa à lui mordiller le cou.

-Ally.

- Mh ?

- Ally, si tu continues tout ça, ça va pas aller. Pas du tout.

- Mh,mh.

- Ally je rigole pas.

- Je sais.

Pourtant elle n'arrêta pas, ni ses baisers coquins, ni ses caresses langoureuses. Au plus grand plaisir de Sirius. Un plaisir qu'elle se rendit compte, il ne pouvait plus vraiment dissimuler. C'était à la fois gênant, flatteur et excitant pour Ally. Elle fit doucement et fébrilement glisser ses mains, et il la conduit sans cesser d'être l'embrasser et pas une secondes il ne put s'empêcher de la toucher et de plonger son regard dans le sien.

Avant qu'elle ne rentre dans sa chambre, Sirius lança un regard à droite puis à gauche et l'embrassa avant de monter se coucher. Une fois couchée, Ally n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de sourire. Le rouge lui montait au joues et son ventre se tordait. Elle avait envie de crier au monde entier, de parler, parler et encore parler de tout ce qui lui passait par l'esprit et de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Malheureusement il n'existait personne qui pouvait entendre ses confidences. Personne ne devait savoir. À l'âge où l'on voudrait partager la moindre parcelle de sa vie avec sa meilleure amie, elle était obligée de se taire. Elle se voyait mal écrire un journal intime. Elle imagina la réaction de Kimmie si elle venait à lui confier son «histoire». La prude, timide et conventionnelle Kimmie s'offusquerait à la seconde. Elle brandirait les fourches contre le grand méchant Sirius et se vêtirait de sa soutane pour sermonner Ally. Elle se mit à rire de ses propres métaphores. Non, il n'y avait personne à qui elle pourrait parler de tout ça.

« Quelle couleur broies-tu ma petite Ally » demanda Tonks, la sortant de ses rêveries.

- Pardon ?

- Toi, tu broies tu rose ! Y a un garçon là dessous.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes Tonks, s'exclama Charlie. Tout le monde sait qu'Ally est folle de moi. N'est ce pas Al' ?

- Oh oui bien sûr mon petit Charlie.

- Et on va se marier hein ?

- Oui, oui s'amusa Ally.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Sirius avait le regard vissé sur Ally et plus exactement le sourire qui habillait son visage en ce moment même. Perdu quelque part entre le sourire d'Ally, la jalousie et la mélancolie. La jalousie qui, au départ n'avait rien de mauvais devenait de plus en plus difficile à vivre. Il détestait la façon dont Charlie Weasley, ou n'importe quels hommes de cette maison plaisantaient sur leur hypothétique mariage, la façon qu'ils avaient de la regarder, de la toucher ou même parfois de lui parler. Mais pire que tout le reste il haïssait le fait de ne pas pouvoir profiter d'elle. La prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser. Et même la prendre là tout de suite et lui faire l'amour sur ce canapé. Celui là... en faisant tomber Mr Weasley et son journal. Ally remarqua le regard de Sirius et leva un sourcil. Il lui sourit, il fallait la rassurer. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle souffre. Jamais. Quand Ally lui rendit son sourire il se dit que ce sourire ne devrait jamais disparaître.

- Mais personne ne s'est jamais rendu compte que vous, enfin, que tu toi et Sirius vous...

- Nous étions ensemble ? Que nous faisions l'amour ? Désolé d'être un peu « crue » mais bon.

- Oui non d'accord mais personne ne s'en est aperçu, répondit Hermione en rougissant. Ca ne doit pas être facile de cacher un truc comme ça.

- Lupin le sait. Enfin l'a su. Enfin en quelque sorte...

- REMUS LUPIN ?

- Oui. Remus Lupin.


	8. Interlude non musical

Bonsoir chers âmes en peine qui errez sur ce (merveilleux) site, bonjour chers abonnés chéris qui appréciez mon Ally.

Mes chers promeneurs, je tiens à m'excuser de ce long long silence. Ally n'est pas morte, que nenni. Elle est en suspension involontaire. Voyez vous mon ordinateur s'est offert des vacances de deux semaines. Plus rien ne m'obéissait, puis histoire de m'achever il s'est offert une nouvelle virginité. Riez, quand ça vous arrivera vous allez voir. Plus rien. Donc ... plus les deux chapitres qui arrivait et devait annoncer la fin de MMRTLT. Enjoy l'ami enjoy.

Sur ce après avoir vainement, vous vous en doutez, tenter de retrouver le dossier "FF-Ally" j'ai eu une grosse, grosse flemme. Non mais en plus je travaillais, je devais reviser mes partiels blabla. Je vous promets de m'y remettre ardemment. Assiette de sushis et coca comme stimulateur je vous livrerai bientôt le nouveau chapitre =) Vraiment désolé, je ne vous ai point oublié.

Tralala je me la pète 8D


End file.
